


Three Way Love

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After Mack and Dani got into an argument, Fabio tries to get them back together but things take an unexpected turn
Relationships: Dani Pedrosa/Maverick Vinales/Fabio Quartararo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It's at the end of the afternoon on a Sunday and Fabio is walking back to his motorhome, tired from the race and the duty's a race winner has. He loves winning but all the interviews and media talks he could do without. He's almost there when he hears raised voices coming from Maverick's motorhome, stopping for a moment he looks around him, he can't hear what they are saying and there aren't many people that can hear them but the ones that do, frown towards the motorhome before the move along. He hopes they don't recognize Dani's voice as the visitor as he does and he makes his way over, he's one of the few that know about the relationship between Dani and Mack. The Yamaha rider one of his closest friends in the paddock and his future teammate, even having a bit of a crush on him, he was a bit disappointed to find out he was involved with Dani but each passing week Fabio got to know Dani better and the KTM test rider is a good guy and also turned into a real friend.

Slowly creeping up the stairs, he tries the door handle and he curses when it's closed, sighing and taking a deep breath he knocks on the door but there is no answer and the voices keep getting louder. Knocking a bit louder, eventually, the voices stop talking followed by the door opening and Fabio has to step aside to avoid a very angry looking Dani Pedrosa.

"He's all yours." he almost screams.

Fabio watches him go before he moves inside and closes the door, seeing Mack leaning against the table, hands grabbing the side so hard his knuckles are white and eyes still full of fire.

"Uhm.....that was quite a fight." he starts.

"I know, I love Dani with all my heart really, but enough is enough."

"Wait, what?" Fabio asks, eyes wide.

"I don't know anymore, Fabio, he drives me mad."

"With what?"

"He refuses to come to Andorra with me."

"Why?"

"Because half the grid lives there, he's too afraid we will be spotted and outed, he was here to ask me to come to Geneva with him."

"And you said no?"

"Yes, I haven't been home in three weeks and I haven't seen Minnie, I miss her."

"Can't she go with you to Geneva?"

"No, it's too long by car and impossible by plane," Mack says, rubbing his hand over his face.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"He is going to Geneva and I'm going to Andorra, it's over."

"No, Mack, you love him and Dani adores you, you can't...."

"I don't have an option, I can't have them both and I refuse to give Minnie up."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

In the races that follow, Mack obviously isn't himself, he's having bad Saturday's and even worse Sunday's and Fabio hates seeing his friend so stressed out, he's even scared he might hurt himself out there or worse. He really doesn't want to lose Mack, even tho this could open the way for him romantically, he knows Mack isn't over Dani or if he will ever be and he doesn't want to be a rebound. He feels like he should do something about this, get them back together somehow but he knows it has to be secretly, the other can't now and tries to think of something when he suddenly has an idea.

"Mack, you have a moment?" Fabio asks, once back at the hotel.

"Sure."

"Seeing we have two weeks off, I was wondering of you would like to come over?"

"Sure that sounds great! I'll finally get the change to beat your ass at fifa20."

"In your dreams." Fabio laughs.

Now he just needs to invite Dani, he just needs a good excuse and he smiles, having gotten Dani's number from Valentino, the Italian wondering why he would want his number but he didn't question it.

"Hey Dani, it's Fabio, I was wondering if you would have time to come by?"

"In Andorra?" Dani asks.

"Yes." Fabio holds his breath, seeing Mack lives there too, he could easily say no but to his delight he agrees and the set a date and time.

A couple of days later Fabio is at his home, wondering what to cook them, it has to be easy because he doesn't plan on being there when they arrive, wanting to give them time alone to work things out and make things right. Then he remembers, both being Spanish they must love Paella, it's perfect, it just needs one big pan and he can turn the fire low and leave a message. Getting the ingredients is easy and he starts early to make sure he has enough time to disappear but he gets distracted when he is playing fifa20 with Tom and when he realizes he might make it still with half an hour to spare he smiles. Setting the table for two, he gets a wine cooler and places a bottle of wine in it before he places some candles on the table and just when he is about to leave he lights them.

"What's this?"

Fabio jumps, almost dropping the match, seeing Mack standing in the doorway.

"You're early."

"You know me, I like to come early." he shrugs.

"Uhm.....I have Paella on."

"You cooked? For us?" Mack frowns," candlelight dinner for two?"

But then his frown turns into a smile, walking up to Fabio, the Frenchman walking back until he feels the wall at his back.

"You should have said something to me about your feelings for me," Mack says.

"I couldn't....."

"I know, because I was with Dani," Mack says and his face turns sad with the mention of his former lover's name," and I still love him but sometimes that isn't enough."

"Mack, I'm not...."

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at me and honestly speaking I've always found you to be very handsome and now that.....well, I'm free to explore whatever this is between us."

Placing his hands either side of Fabio on the wall and trapping him in, dark eyes move over the Frenchman's body and back up again, tilting his face, Mack smiles. Fabio's breath hitches in his throat when a hand sneaks underneath his shirt and strokes his muscles and he bites the inside of his cheek to keep a moan inside.

"I always see you in the box with your leathers all the way open, I've always wondered how it would feel," Mack whispers, "so smooth."

With all the willpower he has, Fabio ducks underneath his arm and walks away backwards, having Mack turn around and smirk.

"I need to check on the paella." he stammers.

Hurrying into the kitchen he grabs the counter and takes a deep breath, he dreamed so much about being on the receiving end of Mack's affections but he can't give in, this is about bringing Mack and Dani back together.

"Smells great." he hears behind him.

Hands appear next to him, caging him in and he shudders when he feels lips ghost over the inked skin on his neck and a solid body leaning into his. Already feeling his cock respond Fabio closes his eyes and wills his blood to go elsewhere but when hands slip underneath his shirt again, moving up over his sides and taking his shirt with him his resolve quickly crumbles. Bringing a hand back and covering Mack's with it, he turns his face, blood turning to ice when they lock in on Mocca.

"Dani..."

"Is not here."

"Yes, he is," Dani says.

Both Mack and Fabio stand up and turn to face him, Mack surprised and Fabio feels his cheeks heat.

"This is not what it looks like," Fabio quickly says and steps forward.

"Are you sure," Dani says and looks at Mack," because it looked like you didn't waste any time to move on with the first hot and sexy thing that came your way."

"Wait what?" Fabio says.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but, you just called me hot and sexy."

"Because you are," Dani says without hesitating.

"I....." Fabio is honestly lost for words now.

"He is isn't he?" Mack says and walks up to Fabio from behind.

"You should feel his muscles, they're just as strong as they look on tv."

For the third time, hands sneak underneath his shirt and Fabio is still too surprised to act on it, feeling calloused fingertips stroke his skin and again a solid body pressed up behind him. Dani's eyes flicker up to him, a sparkle in them and the Spaniard steps forward, hand also slipping underneath his shirt and stroking the skin, Fabio's breath falters with all the sensations he is feeling and he closes his eyes for a moment. Hands grab Dani's shoulders to steady himself when the lips are back in his neck and he leans back a little, head spinning at this unexpected turn of events.

"Let take this off shall we?" he hears Dani say.

Before Fabio has the change to say something he feels hands slip up his shirt and take it off, cold air hitting his skin and he shivers slightly.

"Cold? Maybe we can do something to warm you up?"

Mack turns Fabio's face and pulls him into a deep kiss, Fabio gasping in surprise but kissing back eagerly, turning in two sets of arms and wrapping his around Mack's neck, his body pressed up against him.

"Eager are we?" Mack smiles.

"Sorry," Fabio says.

Moving back and away he is turned around by Dani and surprised when the older leans up and is the one to pull him into another deep kiss. It's different then Mack's is, softer, sweeter and Fabio moans into his mouth. When Mack presses up against him again, Fabio realizes the other must have taken off his shirt too, feeling skin on skin and without thinking, he grabs the hem of Dani's shirt, the KTM test rider breaking the kiss so he can take it off of him when they smell something burning.

"Oh fuck, the food."

Fabio leaves his place between the other two riders and walks to the stove, turning it off and turning to the other two.

"Anyone hungry?" he asks.

"Not for food," Mack says, eyes roaming over that skin.

"Uhm....the candles, of we're not eating they need to be....out."

Fabio hurries towards the living room and blows them out, being followed by Mack and Dani who look at him like a hunter looks at his prey and he gets very self-conscious suddenly.

"Don't be shy, you are beautiful and nothing happens that you don't want, I promise you that."

"So," Dani says and steps up next to Mack," what do you want?"

"I don't.....know."

"Yes you do, we've already made it clear we want you," Mack says," and we're pretty sure you want that too."

When Fabio frowns, Mack nods towards the Frenchman's crotch and he blushes, knowing he's really hard right now.

"It's ok," Dani says and walks closer to take his hand," why don't we move this to the bedroom."


	2. chapter two

Once in the bedroom, Dani turns towards Fabio and the youngest suddenly seems to realise what is about to happen, eyes focussed on the poster bed. Mouth opening and closing again, Dani and Mack share a glance before Dani softly squeezes his hand and he looks at him.

"Nothing will happen if you don't want too."

"I want, it's just....I don't have much experience with this."

"But you have some?" Mack asks.

"Yeah, just a handful of times with one guy and I was always a bottom."

"We'll take it slow ok?" Dani says and smiles.

Fabio nods, feeling his nerves disappear and instinctively he looks at Mack, the Yamaha rider smiles and walks up to him. Dani moves away while Mack leans in and kisses Fabio, short pecks on the lips before it turns longer and deeper. Fabio's arms winding around Mack's neck while Mack's hands find a home on Fabio's hips. Dani moves to his back, leaning in and kissing his shoulder having Fabio break the kiss and look over his shoulder at him.

"Hey," Mack says and Fabio looks at him," you ok with this?"

Mack's hands slide lower and pop the button of his jeans, Fabio nodding and Mack moves his hands inside, cupping his cock through his boxers and Fabio moans softly. Mack leans in and kisses the place where his shoulder meets his neck, the Frenchman tilting his face to give him more room while Dani slowly pushes his jeans down his legs. Fabio arches into Mack's hand, having the Yamaha rider smile, squeezing the others cock again a bit harder this time. In the meantime, Dani had moved away and is undressing, taking off his own jeans and shoes and socks and he moves to the bed, the crinkle of the sheets grabbing Fabio's attention and he turns his face to the older rider. Sitting up in the bed, hands behind him and leaning back, Fabios eyes admiringly move over his strong muscles.

"Come here," he says, making a come-hither movement with his finger.

Fabio bites his lip and moves around the bed, Dani holding up the sheet and sliding aside to make room so Fabio can slip in, eyes taking in the rest of the test rider and he blushes when he sees Dani is half hard. Cupping his cheek, Dani looks at him, thumb rubbing his cheekbone and he leans in for another kiss. Dani pushes Fabio up in a sitting position and he straddles him.

"Is this ok?" Dani asks.

Fabio just nods while they keep kissing, the Frenchman's hands moving over Dani's skin and end up on his ass cheeks, pushing Dani against him and both moaning when their cocks rub together. Panting the break it, foreheads resting together while Mack has joined them now, also just in boxers.

"What do you want?" Mack asks.

Fabio thinks for a moment before he smiles.

"I want to watch you."

"Do what?"

"Kissing, touching, I want to watch you rubbing each other, getting each other off."

"What about you then?" Mack asks surprised.

"I'll be fine, and the night is still young right?" he smirks.

Moving away from them, Dani sits up and lets him go, both Spaniards watching him sit back on th sofa, out of reach and Mack tugs Dani's hands, making the older fall on top of him. Both smile and kiss, Dani being rolled on his back with Mack on top of him. The sheets get tangled between their legs and both laugh, Mack sitting up and removing it, he waists no time in removing Dani's boxers, throwing it to Fabio and the younger catches it, smells it and groans.

"Wonder if you taste as good as you smell," he smirks.

Dani's mouth goes dry with the prospect but soon, his attention is grabbed by Mack who covers his body with his own. Pulling up his knees, Dani places his feet on the mattress and arching up into him. Mack rocks his hips down while Dani's hands move over his back and the curve of his ass to slip inside his boxers, pushing it off his hips. Refusing to leave his place above Dani, Mack leans up and forward so Dani can push it down his legs and uses a foot to push it off of him before he pulls the Yamaha rider into a deep kiss.

The older moves his hands down and they find a home on Mack's ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling him closer while Mack grinds his hips down, moans being swallowed but the still reach Fabio's ears. Having pushed his boxers down his legs now, he has a hand around his cock and jerking off, hips arching off the bed when Mack's hand finds a way between their body's and curls his fingers around both cocks, leaning up a little and making sure Fabio sees how he starts to move it up and down, thumb flicking the tip and it doesn't take long before both cum. The sight is so erotic it pushes Fabio over too, moan slipping over his lips. Two sets of eyes move into his direction and Mack and Dani smile, seeing the mess the younger made and Mack slowly moves away from Dani. Slipping off the bed, he crawls towards Fabio, hands placed on the youngers knees and pushing them apart, tongue peeking out and curling around the tip. Mack hums with the taste of the younger, vibrations making Fabio whimper and head falling back while his fingers slip in Mack's hair, wanting to pull him off because he's still too sensitive but also wanting to keep him there because it feels so fucking good.

Much too soon, Mack pulls back but moves up and leans in again, starting to lick his cum up and swallowing it and when he is done, he sits up and kisses the Frenchman. Tasting himself on Mack's lips is strange but not unpleasant and both moan while Dani has cleaned himself up and is back on the bed now, lying on his side and watching Fabio and Mack and they are just beautiful together.

"Had enough foreplay?" Mack asks.

Fabio just nods and Mack wraps the youngers legs around his waist before he is lifted up in strong arms. Both just look at each other while Mack crawls on the bed, Dani moving aside and just enjoying what he sees, not even feeling a tinge of jealousy when Mack pushes Fabio in the mattress and kisses him deeply, Yamaha rider's hips grinding down against Fabio's. Both moan and Fabio's arms wrap around Mack's neck but before he gets the change to let them slip in his hairs, the other moves down, kissing Fabio's cheek, shoulder, collarbone, licking a stripe to his nipple and sucking it in his mouth. Fabio groans eyes closed and mouth open while Mack releases the now hard nipple. Repeating the process with his other nipple, Fabio eyes open when Dani cups his cheek and turns the youngest face towards him. Moving in closer, Dani smiles before he claims the other's lips in a deep kiss, Fabio's hand wandering lower and finding a strong thigh, it creeps further inside and Fabio moans when he finds Dani's hard cock. Curling his fingers around it and squeezing it softly, Dani moans.

The moment Mack wraps his lips around Fabio's cock and sucks, the Frenchman moans and accidentally squeezes Dani's cock a bit too hard having the eldest whimper.

"Sorry, fuck sorry...." Fabio whispers against his lips.

"It's ok," Dani says, hand finding Fabio's and pushing it away from his cock.

Dani sees the sorrowful expression in Fabio's hazel eyes but he just smiles and shakes his head.

"It's ok, my turn to watch now."

Fabio nods and focusses back on Mack and the sinful things he does with his tongue, dragging it over the thick vein on the underside and through the slit before it curls around the tip and he sucks it inside.

"God, Mack..."

Fingers slip in dark short hairs, Fabio tugging but not hard, hips arching off the bed when Mack takes him in completely while Dani has taken himself in hand and moves it in time with Mack's movements up and down Fabio's shaft. At the last moment, Fabio pulls the other up and into a kiss, Mack slotting between the Frenchman's legs perfectly, hand curling around their cocks and it doesn't take long before all three cum. The air is filled with the smell of sex and their heavy breathing, Mack collapsing on top of Fabio and the Frenchman wraps his arms around him to pull him closer while Dani rolls on his back. Exhausted and spent they need some time to come back to earth but eventually, Mack rolls off of Fabio.

Dani takes a loth and cleans him up, Fabio shivering with the cold suddenly and as soon as Dani is done, Mack rolls him on his side and pulls him back against him, hazel eyes now on Dani. The test rider smiles and leans in for a soft kiss.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Perfect."

"Good, get some sleep, we have more plans for you, handsome."


End file.
